bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninth Division
The , also known as Squad 9 in the English dub, is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. Organization The Ninth Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. After the Defection of Kaname Tōsen the Division was run by the next highest authority in the 9th Division, Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. The Captain of the 9th Division is also the Editor-in-Chief of the Sereitei News Magazine. Some time after Aizen's defeat, Kensei Muguruma returned to his position as Captain of the 9th Division. Special Duties The mission of the Ninth Division is to protect the Seireitei. It is always on standby for combat because it is the security force of the Gotei 13. Traditionally, Ninth Division has overseen arts and culture.Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 102-103 For this reason it is known to be in charge of the Seireitei news magazine. All the lieutenants of the divisions of Gotei 13 hand in their reports to them.Bleach anime; Episode 138, omake Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 9th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 9th. The editing department of the Seireitei Communication magazine is also part of the 9th Division Barracks. Notable Members († = confirmed death) Recruitment The ninth division is traditionally an artistic group and have had the responsibility of published the Seireitei Communication Magazine for generations. With no Captain around, Lieutenant Hisagi is the default recruiter for the Ninth Division.Bleach Bootleg; pages 102-104 Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Kaname Tōsen *No reply, as his whereabouts are unknown. Shūhei Hisagi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys with literary talent. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We're really a very energetic division! 3. What do you require of new recruits? There is no smoking inside the editorial department. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. Our circulation and proceeds are rising!! Why not come join us in making the Seireitei News! Frank talk!! with the 9th Division's lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuhei Our captain isn't here, but don't worry! My dedication to protecting the 9th division hasn't changed. Right now I'm focusing all my efforts on the unfamiliar editing work, but as one of the "Protection Divisions" and as the "publisher's house", we're doing our best to stay together! For now, I'm welcoming everything you bring me! I'll be waiting for your creative submissions!! Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, this division is best for those who are filled with curiosity, noting that many members of the division enjoy reading and exercising the mind.Bleach Bootleg; page 178 Trivia *Except for Mashiro and Umesada, all known members of the 9th Division wear kosode without sleeves, including the former captains. *The kanji on the back of the seated officers who accompanied Kensei reads . References Navigation de:9. Kompanie es:Novena División fr:Neuvième Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami